This invention relates to a practice ammunition including a propellant case which has a mouth part and an inclined shoulder and further has a bursting body whose rearward portion is fitted into the mouth part and secured thereto.
German Offenlegungsschrift 41 28 050 discloses a practice ammunition whose bursting body emulates a shell and has, at both ends, a collar portion of increased diameter. The rearward collar of the bursting body is received by the mouth part of the case and is glued or crimped thereto. The frontal collar which is provided with a chamfer, serves to engage an oblique run-on surface provided in the inside of an adapter sleeve inserted in the weapon barrel during field exercises. Such an engagement which takes place as the practice ammunition is loaded into the barrel, causes the bursting body to be pushed into the propellant case during loading of the ammunition into the barrel. After firing, the propellant case is ejected, together with the major part of the bursting body disposed therein. If, however, against regulations, the practice ammunition is fired from a weapon without using the practice insert (adapter) in the barrel, the bursting body may leave the propellant case, posing a substantial danger to personnel.